Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker is the main antagonist of the Resident Evil series. Background Albert was the son of a mysterious couple that had supposedly superior genes than most humans. Soon after his birth, he, alongside multiple other gifted children, was adopted by the Umbrella Corporation, a totally not shady pharmaceutical company. Umbrella had special plans for him. They wanted to use these special children in order to create an advanced breed of human beings that completely surpassed the regular man, both mentally and physically. Those experiments were part of Project W, which also resulted in the acquisition of his surname, Wesker. Project W was almost a complete failure, as only Albert was able to survive. But Umbrella's CEO, Oswald E. Spencer, saw great potential in the sole survivor, so he made sure to keep him by his side. Alongside his colleague, William Birkin, Albert kept working as a researcher for Umbrella, and their investigations led to the creation of the T-Virus and the Tyrant B.O.W., two extremely deadly lifeforms that could easily result in the destruction of mankind. After those discoveries, Wesker joined S.T.A.R.S., a special division of the Raccoon City Police Department, as a double agent in order to leak the police's information in benefit of Umbrella. Despite some problems with one of Umbrella's higher-ups, Wesker kept working with the company for some more time because he knew it would benefit him. And so it did, during a S.T.A.R.S. investigation of Spencer's mansion, where a zombie infection was taking place, Wesker injected himself with the Prototype Virus, which granted him superhuman abilities. However, the virus took quite a while to kick in. As he waited for it to take effect, Wesker's façade was discovered by other members of S.T.A.R.S., but it was way too late when that happened, as Wesker had already decided to release the T-002 Tyrant, a completely superhuman monster. Things didn't really go well for Wesker when that happened, as the Tyrant killed him, but that was when the virus started working. Wesker's wounds regenerated, and he made the mansion self-destruct. After that, Wesker completely cut ties with Umbrella and decided to aim for a much better goal: becoming God. Stats Attack Potency: At least Building Level (Able to harm foes that can hurt him), likely Large Building Level (As the possessor of the Prototype and Uroboros viruses, must be superior to the Plaga infected, such as El Gigante, who casually shattered a large boulder with one punch.) Speed: Supersonic, likely higher (Capable of dodging bullets extremely casually, as well as moving fast enough for his movements to look like teleportation.) Durability: At least Building Level (Survived the destruction of Umbrella's Antarctica Base from within), likely Large Building Level (Superior to Leon S. Kennedy, who can survive hits from El Gigante.) Hax: Regeneration, Immunity to most diseases and viruses. Intelligence: Genius (Has the same IQ as Albert Einstein. Became a pharmaceutical researcher when he was 17. Outsmarted one of Umbrella's best supercomputers.) Stamina: High (Can continue fighting after sustaining great wounds due to his healing factor.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Prototype Virus: '''Ever since he injected himself with the Prototype virus, he gained superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance. **'Regeneration:' Thanks to the Prototype Virus, Wesker has the ability to regenerate from deadly wounds, such as being impaled through the abdomen by the Tyrant. **'"Death Stare":' Wesker is able to fire bolts of lightning from his eyes. *'Martial Arts Mastery:' Wesker is easily the most skilled hand-to-hand fighter in the Resident Evil series. His moveset takes advantage of his superhuman speed, which he uses to blitz foes. *'Uroboros Virus:' A virus developed by TRICELL. If Wesker uses an unusually large amount of Uroboros, he will turn into a monstrosity. It increases his strength and durability, as well as granting him a few new abilities. **'Body Manipulation:' Wesker extends his limbs as if they were tentacles, spin the metallic pieces on his arms fast enough to use them like a drill. **'Tendrils:' Can fire his tendrils, which absorb energy from their victims. He can also spin his tendrils fast enough to create tornadoes. Techniques *'Cobra Strike: Thrusts his arm forward and strikes the enemy with the palm of his hand, sending them flying to the ground. *'''Panther Fang: Does an open-handed hook on the enemy, hitting them across the face and knocking them back. *'Jaguar Kick:' Kicks the enemy straight in the stomach, sending them backward. *'Tiger Uppercut:' Turns slightly to the side and does an open-handed uppercut, sending the enemy to the ground. *'Mustang Kick:' Performs a powerful side kick that sends the enemy flying to the ground. *'Windfall:' Lifts his leg up above his head before slamming it down on the enemy. *'Ghost Butterfly:' Makes a butterfly-like arm movement as he powerfully attacks the enemy. *'Rhino Charge:' Lunges forward and drives his hand violently through the enemy's chest before taking it out as they fall to the ground. *'Knee Cannon: '''When Wesker is performing his dash, he jumps up into the air and forcefully knees the enemy in the face, instantly blasting their head off. *'Thrust Punch:' Thrusts his arm forward and punches the enemy in the chest, sending them flying. *'Chikyo Chagi: Wesker lifts his leg up above his head and brings it down on the enemy, instantly crushing their skull. Equipment *'Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge": '''A standard handgun which has at least 13 rounds, 9x19mm Parabellum, and a laser aiming module attached to the frame. *'Rifle: A .233 caliber semi-automatic rifle that fires faster than a standard rifle with a magazine capacity of 24 rounds. *'Silver Ghost:' A standard handgun that uses 9mm ammunition. It has a magazine capacity of 25 rounds. it can be equipped with a suppressor. *'Killer7:' A .45 caliber Magnum handgun with a magazine capacity of 14 rounds. *'Heckler & Koch P8:' A handgun with ammunition that pierces right through enemies and a magazine capacity of 21 rounds. *'Smith & Wesson M500:' Extremely powerful Magnum handgun with a magazine capacity of 6 rounds. *'Hydra:' A triple-barrel shotgun of great power with a magazine capacity of 10 rounds. *'L. Hawk:' A standard Magnum handgun. It has a laser scope and a magazine capacity of 8 rounds. *'Proximity Bomb:' An explosive device that can be planted on the ground. It detonates as soon as enemies approach it. *'Grenades:' Standard hand grenades. *'Flash Grenades:' Standard flash grenades that stun nearby enemies. *'Incendiary Grenades:' Standard incendiary grenades that set the foe on fire upon contact. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually beat up Claire Redfield. *Can perform superhuman leaps. *Sent Chris Redfield flying across a room with a punch. *Casually lifted Chris with one hand. *Choked Chris to near-death. *Casually overpowered Chris multiple times. *Created a crater on the ground with a punch. *Temporarily killed Lisa Trevor. *Killed the mutated Sergei Vladimir. *Killed Umbrella Founder Oswell E. Spencer by punching him through the chest. Speed/Reactions *Casually dodges bullets. *Shot down a Cerberus before it attacked Chris. *Stopped an RPG-7 shot in midair. *Can dodge point-blank RPG-7 shots. *Blitzed Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. *Outran Alexia Ashford's flames. *Blitzed Chris and Jill, who are both fast enough to tag other bullet-timers. Durability/Endurance *Survived getting shot by Barry Burton twice. *Took hits from the T-002 Tyrant. *Took hits from Alexia. *Tanked Alexia's flames. *His skin is so hard that being hit with an iron bar only damages the bar. *Survived being buried by steel beams. *Survived being impaled through the chest by the Tyrant. *Tanked getting stabbed in the arm. *Survived multiple RPG-7 explosions. *It took an active volcano and two simultaneous RPG shots to finally put him down for good. *When using Uroboros, survived getting stabbed by Chris and Sheva in his weak spot. *Survived a fall from a cliff. *Survived the explosion that destroyed Umbrella's Antarctica base. *Took hits from Chris Redfield, who can move a several-ton boulder. Skill/Intelligence *Killed Enrico Marini from S.T.A.R.S. *Escaped from the Spencer Mansion in time for its self-destruction. *Shot Rebecca Chambers. *Contributed to the destruction of Umbrella. *Lead multiple underground operations after leaving Umbrella. *Almost turned the world into an infected hell with Uroboros. *Would've killed Chris if it weren't for Jill's untimely interruption. *Has an IQ of 180, the same as Albert Einstein. Powerscaling Wesker, being one of the main antagonists of the Resident Evil series, is one of the most powerful characters in the series. He is superior to all of the human characters in the series, and due to having the Prototype and Uroboros viruses, he has to be superior to most B.O.W.s and Infected in the series, such as Nemesis and El Gigante. Weaknesses *Extremely arrogant. *Has a God Complex. *Uroboros is unstable, and he needs to take a special serum every now and then to keep it working. **The serum can act as poison if overdosed. *When using Uroboros, has giant glowing weak spots all over his body. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Building Level Category:Large Building Level Category:Supersonic Category:Healing Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Bioweapons